


I Found Her

by aqueentorattlestars



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Nessian - Freeform, Poetry, cassian defends nesta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqueentorattlestars/pseuds/aqueentorattlestars
Summary: Cassian writes a poem about Nesta detailing his feelings about her.





	I Found Her

**Author's Note:**

> By no means am I a poet, but I tried. Because Cassian likes his poetry and I just… Can see him writing a poem for Nesta.

Strangers and acquaintances alike were stopped short by the frigid exterior of a queen without a crown.  
They said:  
        Nesta had no personality worth knowing  
They called her:  
        Haughty. Cruel. Distant. Hateful. Judgmental. Abusive.   
They laughed:   
        A queen? No. A harpy.  
  


 They forgot that…  
                        She was broken too.   
They denied that…  
                          Trauma left smudged finger prints upon her soul.   
They ignored it all…  
                          Because it was Nesta and she did not deserve their forgiveness.  
  
For all her claws and fangs… The hellcat did not fight their judgments. Because she knew they were not wrong.   
                        But he saw the truth.   
                                The world mistook her.  
  
The frost did not stop him;   
cocky determination had spurred him on to _find_ the female within.   


He found her in…  
The way she smiled when she read a book, lost to a world where the characters  became her friends.  
He found her in…  
 The sobs that racked her body in the middle of the night… when she thought no one  could hear.  
He found her in…  
Her using her body as a shield. She… An untrained, untested fighter standing against the King of Hybern  
  
Cauldron boil him.  
Nesta deserved more than what life gave her.   
They all did.  
But Nesta… For as much as she burned him, he loved her and would rally to his uncrowned queen.   
  
Show him the viper they accused her to be.  
And he would show them the woman who defied a room of queens;  
A human-turned-Fae who dared steal from the Cauldron;   
A woman who burned with emotion;  
A survivor.  
  
If only they could see what he saw.  
The queen of his heart.   
  
And this… This was the poem he wrote for her.   
Not to woo or vex.  
But a validation that she had a right to exist.  
A right to love.   
A right to be unapologetically Nesta Archeron.


End file.
